


Torturous Electricity.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Luke, Angry Michael, I'm Sorry, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, and sucky, i had 4 minutes and 26 seconds, it's late and i'm tired, they are fiancé's, this is short, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael hate eachother a lot of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturous Electricity.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Landfill by Daughter.

 

"Why are you always so annoying and clingy, Michael?! Give me some fucking room to breathe!"

Michael scoffed loudly and gave his fiancé the middle finger from across the living room. They were having yet another heated argument, they seemed to be having a lot more of those lately. Michael liked to think it was from the stress of the wedding, well, he _hoped_ that was what it was.

"Maybe because I'm scared that you're going to lock me out of our fucking apartment in the freezing snow again!" Michael yelled, eyes turning to slits as Luke's mouth fell open in shock. They had agreed to never speak about that night again but Michael was just _so fucking angry_ at him and then suddenly Luke's lips were attacking his own, leaving them bruised and swollen and bright red and Michael loved every second of it.

"That was a low blow, Clifford," Luke growled against his lips, pushing the smaller boy against the wall forcefully as he kissed him again, pulling his lips in between his teeth as he did so.

"I fucking hate you so much, Hemmings," Michael panted through desperate kisses.

"Glad to know the feeling's mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.


End file.
